


Mine

by pleasant_grendel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you more than my own skin"- Frida Kahlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

M

Harry murmured, his face hidden in a pillow.

I

Felicia covered her mouth with her free hand, muffling her made giggling.

N

Harry groaned into the sheets, officially announcing that he was awake. “Felicia?”

E

“Ow! What are you-” Harry squirmed under her legs, but she held him to steady on the bed.  
“I'm almost done, dear. Let me just add the finishing touch.” Felicia dragged her index fingers along Harry's back, pressing her nails into his skin, creating a heart shape around the word. Harry winced as she did this, yet remained still. Felicia looked down at her work and let out a sigh of contentment.  
“What did you do?”  
“Just marking my territory.” She bent down to kiss his shoulders.  
“Oh, really?” In a swift movement Harry rolled over knocking Felicia down onto the bed next to him. Her giggling turned into a full on explosion of hearty laughter as Harry tickled her. She kicked at him wildly, her slip riding up around her waist. Harry slid the black silk up higher, leaving a collection of kisses on her belly. Felicia ran her fingers through his unruly hair.  
“I wish I had done everything on earth with you.”

Harry stopped and looked up at her. He scooted up so that their faces were only inches apart. “That would have made the world way more interesting.”  
She smiled before cupping his face and kissed him fiercely. They both sunk into the mattress, spending the rest of the day buried in sheets as well as each others grasps and every so often Felicia would run a finger across Harry's back as a reminder that he was hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this photo: http://dangdehaan.tumblr.com/post/85042913586 I just wanted to write another cute one shot about Harry and Felicia because I really like them.


End file.
